In Consideration
by MakorraGal312
Summary: "Hinata, how exactly did you know I didn't have enough money?" Naruto asked slowly, trying not to sound or get mad. If this didn't give her Naruto the incentive to dump her, she didn't know what would.


**I seriously missed uploading stories on here! Anyway, here's my latest Naruhina fic! ENJOY! :)**

 _That sure was an awesome date! I'm sorry about the meal though, Hinata._

 _It's okay, N-Naruto-kun. I didn't mind._

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards the Hyuga compound. They had just finished their amazing first date and Naruto decided that it was time to take Hinata back home. Though he had an amazing day spending time with his new girlfriend, he still felt bad he couldn't afford the meal from that fancy restaurant they were originally going to. Sure, she didn't mind having ramen, but he felt like she deserved better than that. He also couldn't help but wonder how she came up with the idea to go to Ichiraku's that quickly. _Was it that obvious that he was freaking out over the prices?!_

"Aaaah!"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hinata's scream as she tripped on a piece of the curb. He quickly places an arm around her stomach and flips her over as the Hyuga's arms wrap tightly around his neck. Hinata looked at her new boyfriend with a light blush, grateful that it was nighttime so that nobody else was outside.

"Are you alright, Hinata? That was some fall!" Naruto asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I guess. If you don't count my ankle." Hinata replied shyly. Naruto tried to stand her up, but as she placed her right foot on the ground, she quietly yelped in pain. He could feel her cringe and her arms tightened around his back. He then bent his head down until his lips reached Hinata's ear and whispered:

"Don't worry. I got ya, _babe_." Hinata blushed as her Uzumaki lifted her up bridal style to a bench that was luckily a couple of feet away from the couple. Once they got there, Naruto gently placed Hinata on the bench and used a summoning justsu to summon a log for Hinata to place her sprained ankle. Since there wasn't enough room on the bench for the two of them to sit, Naruto decided to kneel in front of her. In consideration, he kissed Hinata on the forehead. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked,

"For the whole meal thing. I got myself a lot of money from my account that would probably supply enough for the date at the fancy restaurant, but the prices were MUCH larger than I expected so we had to go for something else."

"It's alright. I really d-didn't mind, though. You only had a small amount of money." Hinata replied, before covering her mouth in worry and surprise while Naruto raised his head in surprise. She basically had just slipped out that she knew he didn't have enough money. She DID use her Byakugan to see into his pouch. If this didn't give her Naruto the incentive to dump her, she didn't know what would.

"Hinata, how _exactly_ did you know I didn't have enough money?" Naruto asked slowly, trying not to sound or get mad.

"I-I really didn't mind having Ichiraku's, N-Naruto-kun! Honest!" Hinata started worriedly as Naruto placed his bandaged hand on her knee.

"Hinata, it's okay. I know you wouldn't do something with bad intentions. But I have to know, how did you know I didn't have enough money?" Naruto asked frimly. Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I-I used my Byakugan to see the amount of money you had inside of your wallet. I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done something so, so degrading!" Hinata replied as she began softly sobbing. Naruto, beginning to feel bad for making his own girlfriend cry, wrapped his arms around her and repeatedly kissed her on the cheek.

"Hinata, I'm not mad at you at all. What you did wasn't degrading. If anything, it was probably the sweetest thing you ever done." Naruto replied with a smile. Hinata looked up with a few leftover tears in her eyes into Naruto's eyes.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, yeah! If it was Sakura, she'd probably give me a concussion or burn me alive. Or probably both. But you just decided to take the meal somewhere else. You were looking out for me when I should've been looking out for you!"

"Oh. Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have to do that!"

"But I have to. I'm a ninja, so I'm supposed to protect people. Especially you, my sly little fox." Naruto grinned mischievously as she leaned in to give Hinata a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more as he lifted her up from on the bench and held onto her underneath the night sky. They pulled away as Hinata chuckled a little bit afterwards.

"By the way, what gave you the instinct to use your Byakugan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I just decided to use it _in consideration_." Hinata replied as she chuckled once more.

 _Hinata, I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you.  
N-Naruto-kun, you're anything but  
Awe!_

 _*smooch*_

 _But seriously, please don't become me or Sakura will murder me!_


End file.
